Jax/History
Previous Lore The most prolific tournament fighter at the Institute of War, the self-proclaimed 'Grandmaster at Arms' rattled off a streak of consecutive wins 152 long. No one had ever achieved even half of that number before, but what made it even more remarkable was that he did so while fighting only 152 matches. Concerned the peace accords that ended the Rune Wars would be threatened by a fighter who was unbeatable in the arena, the League hastily banned from the arena altogether. But in the spirit of the Institute, the League eventually relented, stating that a champion's skill was no reason to remove a realm's access to the governing powers of the tournaments. Jax was reinstated, but with one rule: He is only allowed to fight with weapons the League deems suitable. For now, that list includes a lamppost, a chicken's foot, a spatula, and a fishing rod. Previous Abilities ;Weapon Mastery Increases damage that Jax gains from items by 15%. ;Equipment Mastery Jax gains per and per received from items. ;Counter Strike * Increases Jax's dodge chance % * Jax surrounding enemies for 1 second and deals magic damage to them. Usable only within 7 seconds of dodging an attack. ;Relentless Assault * Jax's basic attacks increase his by % for a short duration, and hitting the same unit 2 consecutive times enhances Jax's next attack for bonus magic damage. * Grants (+ dodge chance) for a short time upon activation. Previous Splash Art North America= Jax OriginalSkin old.jpg|1st Classic Jax Jax OriginalSkin old2.jpg|2nd Classic Jax Jax and Aatrox in fire.jpg|3rd Classic Jax Jax TheMightySkin old.jpg|1st The Mighty Jax Jax VandalSkin old.jpg|1st Vandal Jax Jax AnglerSkin old.jpg|1st Angler Jax Jax PAXSkin old.jpg|1st PAX Jax Jax TempleSkin old.jpg|1st Temple Jax |-|China= Jax OriginalSkin Ch old.jpg|1st Classic Jax Jax OriginalSkin Ch.jpg|2nd Classic Jax Jax TheMightySkin Ch.jpg|The Mighty Jax Jax VandalSkin Ch.jpg|Vandal Jax Jax AnglerSkin Ch.jpg|Angler Jax Jax PaxSkin Ch.jpg|PAX Jax Jax GladiatorSkin Ch.jpg|Jaximus Jax TempleSkin Ch.jpg|Temple Jax Patch History V6.11: * ** Stacks fall off one at a time rather than all at once. V6.3: * ** Attack speed reduced to 1.5% every 3 levels}} from 2% every 3 levels}}. ** Maximum stacks increased to 8 from 6. *** Maximum attack speed increased to 12% every 3 levels}} from 12% every 3 levels}}. V5.22: * Stats ** Base mana increased to from . ** Mana growth reduced to 32 from 35. V5.17: * ** Mana cost reduced to from . V5.12: * ** Base bonus armor resist increased to from . ** Base bonus magic resist ncreased to from . V4.21: * ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from . * ** Bonus armor increased to from . ** Base bonus magic resist changed to from . V4.13: * Stats ** Jax finishes his attack animation 19% faster. V4.11: * Stats ** Base health reduced to 450 from 463. ** Health per level reduced to 85 from 98. ** Armor per level reduced to 3 from . V4.5: * Stats ** Base armor increased to 22 from 18. V1.0.0.152: * Stats ** Base movement speed increased to 350 from 325. V1.0.0.143: * ** Dodge component now works properly against . V1.0.0.140b: * ** Damage reduced to from . V1.0.0.139: * ** Fixed a bug where it was stunning through spell shields. V1.0.0.138: * ** Passive damage proc stacks increase even if Jax's attack misses or is dodged. V1.0.0.136: * Stats ** Health per level increased to 98 from 88. * ** Area of effect radius increased to 375 from 350. * New Active ** Active: Jax gains armor and magic resist for 8 seconds. ** Cost: 100 mana ** Cooldown: 80 seconds V1.0.0.135: * ** Fixed a bug where the passive attack canceled if the buff ran out during the attack animation. V1.0.0.133: * Stats ** Mana regen per 5 per level increased to 0.7 from 0.45. * ** Fixed a bug where its cooldown was higher than stated at earlier ranks. * ** Dodge duration increased to 2 seconds from 1.5. ** Now additionally reduces the damage from area of effect abilities by 25% for the duration. ** It can now be activated again after 1 second to end the effect early. ** Damage changed to from . ** Now deals 20% increased damage for each attack dodged (up to a maximum of 100% increased damage) instead of bonus damage per dodge. ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from . * ** Duration increased to 8 seconds from 6. V1.0.0.132: Remake * General ** Added an animation to Jax's joke. * Stats ** Base health increased to 551 from 506. ** Health per level increased to 88 from 83. ** Armor per level increased to 3.5 from 3.2. * (Innate) remade ** Every time Jax attacks an enemy, he gains 4-14% increased attack speed (stacks up to 6 times). * (Q) ** Cooldown changed to seconds from . ** Damage changed to from . * (W) ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from . ** Damage changed to from . ** Ability power ratio increased to from . ** Mana cost increased to 30 from 20. * (E) remade ** Jax dodges all incoming basic attacks for 1.5 seconds. At the end of the effect, Jax deals physical damage and stuns nearby enemies for 1 second. This spell deals an additional damage for each attack dodged. * (Ultimate) remade ** Passive: Every third consecutive attack deals an additional magic damage. ** Active: Jax gains ability power equal to and attack damage equal to for 6 seconds. V1.0.0.124: * ** Base damage reduced to from . * ** Base damage reduced to from . ** Now breaks spell shields. V1.0.0.123: * General ** Fixed a bug where Jax's attacks could not be dodged. * ** Jax will now attempt to attack the target after casting if it is an enemy champion. V1.0.0.122: * ** Base damage reduced to from . ** Attack damage ratio increased to from . V1.0.0.121: * ** Can now target wards again, but will now reveal wards for two seconds when used in this manner. V1.0.0.120: * ** Attack damage ratio reduced to from . ** Can no longer be cast on wards. V1.0.0.118: * ** No longer locks Jax, allowing him to cast spells while leaping. V1.0.0.114: * ** Now prefers to target enemies over allies when your cursor overlaps both. V1.0.0.111: * General ** Updated tooltips. V1.0.0.110: * General ** Fixed a bug where in some instances Jax would lose health while leveling. V1.0.0.109: * ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from . * ** Now shows a brighter particle when Jax has recently dodged an attack and Counter Strike is ready. V1.0.0.104: * ** Now properly procs . V1.0.0.103: * General ** Recommended items updated. * ** Tooltip updated to show health gained from each source dynamically. * ** Ability power ratio reduced to from . ** Cast time reduced by 20%. ** Travel speed increased by 20%. * ** Base damage increased to from . ** Ability power and attack damage ratios increased to from . ** Cooldown increased to seconds from 5 at all ranks. ** Mana cost reduced to 20 from 35. ** Tooltip corrected to accurately state it deals magic damage. ** Fixed bugs where incorrectly did less damage when used at the same time as or each third strike. ** Now only deals damage to a single target rather than to an area of effect. ** Now resets Jax’s autoattack timer when cast. * ** Base damage increased to from . * ** New Active: Grants + Jax's dodge percent in bonus magic resistance for |8}} seconds upon activation. ** Cost: 80 mana ** Cooldown: 60 seconds ** Buff icon now dynamically shows Jax's number of stacks. ** Tooltip correctly indicates that Jax gains up to 10 stacks of . V1.0.0.101: * ** Now has a buff showing the duration of the effect. V1.0.0.94(b): * Stats ** Health per level reduced to 83 from 86. ** Base movement speed reduced to 325 from 330. V1.0.0.94: * ** Cooldown changed to 5 seconds at all ranks from seconds. V1.0.0.87: * ** Fixed a bug where Jax was being healed when he received bonus damage (from , , etc.). * ** Fixed a bug where Jax could target himself. V1.0.0.83: * Stats ** Base armor per level reduced to 3.2 from 4. * ** Attack damage to health conversion reduced to 3 from 4. * ** Is no longer castable while immobilized. * ** Fixed a minor tooltip typo. V1.0.0.82: * ** Ability power ratio reduced to from . * ** Ability power ratio reduced to from . * ** Ability power ratio reduced to from . V1.0.0.81: * General ** New "Selection" quote in PVP.net. V1.0.0.79: * ** Health bonus reduced to 4 health per attack damage and 2 health per ability power. * ** Base damage reduced to from . ** Now gains 20% of attack damage and ability power as bonus damage. V1.0.0.75: * Stats ** Base mana increased to 235 from 215. ** Mana per level increased to 35 from 30. * remade ** Jax's prowess with weapons and armor increase his fortitude as he gains equipment. ** Jax gains 5 health per point of attack damage received from items. ** Jax gains 3 health per point of ability power received from items. * ** Can now target allies. * remade ** Jax instantly charges his weapon with energy, causing him to deal damage to all enemies nearby on his next attack. ** As there is no longer a charge-up time, cooldown increased to from 1 second at all ranks. ** Changed mana cost to 35 at all ranks from . V1.0.0.72: * ** Fixed an issue that was causing the damage to fail sometimes when interacting with targets in brush. V1.0.0.63: * ** Improved responsiveness: you can now move much sooner after striking (but not attack). V1.0.0.61: * General ** Ability keys rearranged: is now Q, is now W. * ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from . * ** Cleave increased to 60% from 50%. ** Duration to power up reduced to 3 seconds from 4. ** Damage per second increased to from . V0.9.22.16: * ** Can no longer crit. ** Fixed an issue causing it to not proc. * ** Ability power ratio reduced to from . ** Dodge reduced to % from |15| |20}}%. ** Cooldown increased to 4.5 seconds from 4. * ** Attack speed per level reduced to % from %. ;V0.9.22.15 * ** Bonus damage increased to from ** Jax gains a slight movement speed boost upon landing * ** Dodge chance increased to % from * ** Damage reduced to ** Hits for trigger reduced to 3 from 4 ** Can be held across targets for up to seconds ;V0.9.22.7 * Stats ** Movement speed increased to 325 from 315 ;V0.8.22.115 * Stats ** Armor increased to 18 from 14 ** Health growth increased to 86 from 78 * ** Cooldown reduced to 4 seconds from 5 ** On-dodge stun trigger duration increased to 7 seconds from 4 ;July 10, 2009 Patch * ** Damage growth changed to per level from cleave * ** Triggering double hits * ** Interaction with monsters ;June 12, 2009 Patch * ** AP ratio increased to from * ** Tooltip updated to display the intended ratio ;May 15, 2009 Patch * ** Bonus damage changed to 15% at all levels from * ** Triggering item effects ( , ) to accommodate their respective internal cooldowns ;April 11, 2009 Patch * ** Bonus damage interaction with critical strikes ** Lasting longer than intended * ** Cost increased to 65 from 50 ** Cooldown increased to seconds from * ** Dodge chance reduced to % from ** Cost increased to 60 from 50 * ** Stacking on hitting structures ** On-hit stacking bonus attack speed while active ** Jax passively stacks bonus attack speed when landing basic attacks ** Damage reduced to from ;Alpha Week 7 * General ** Ability tooltips updated ** Excessive 'Dodged!' notifications * ** Particle Category:Champion previous versions Category:Jax